Anime Infinity War (Rough Draft)
by BornSinner23
Summary: This story is only a one-shot rough draft of the actual version that I'm working on. This story is the MCU's Infinity Saga but the heroes and some villains are being replaced by anime characters. This is a pretty large crossover and I'm looking forward to sharing it with you all.


Before creation itself there was nothing. Then **BOOM**!!! The existence of the universe came to life. Six singularities helped control the very fabric of this newly made universe. These singularities were concentrated ingots that held immense cosmic energy, and were known as **Infinity Stones**. These stones controlled important key elements that helped maintain order in the universe.

Power...

Space...

Reality...

Soul...

Time...

And Mind...

The stones were separated and scattered all across the universe, protected by several celestial guardians. Millions of years later, the stones remained hidden from beings who search for it's dangerous power.

...Until now.

**Planet ****Otsutsuki **

Fear.

Pain.

Despair.

Suffering.

Hopelessness.

Death.

These were the things that the Otsutsukians were facing. A full scale attack was launched against them without any warnings. The skies were were clouded with smoke, villages were erupting in chaos, homes were burned to ashes, and the ground was filled with lifeless bodies. Screams of terror could be heard all throughout the planet. Cries of help would be left unanswered, and some would even be silenced forever. To many this was a cruel and horrendous act of violence, but to one this was a necessary sacrifice for universal salvation.

The attack began when a massive warship entered the planet's atmosphere. It started it's attack by firing energy missiles into secure military bases across the planet, leaving the Otsutsukian's without any immediate defense. The warship then focused it's fire onto populated areas of the planet. After that, the ship sicced it's fire and prepared to launch a large ground force invasion. In a matter of seconds, the skies were being overrun by giant flying monsters, destroying anything that comes in it's path. Right after the monsters appeared, following it were numerous amounts of small white pods that landed in the surface. Coming out of those pods were humanoid-like aliens wearing different color armor, but all had the same design. These humanoids referred to themselves as 'Saiyans' and started attacking any Otsutsukian soldiers they could find.

Meanwhile, watching all this was the grand Emperor of Otsutsuki himself, Momoshiki Otsutsuki. The Emperor was 5'9 tall, had pale skin, light purple eyes without any pupils, pale-blue hair that was kept in a long ponytail, and two curved horns on the top of his head. He was dressed in his white nobleman's attire consisting of a white kariginu hunting robe, white baggy pants, a pair of Tengu-geta, and had on one black glove in his left hand.

Sitting inside his palace, Momoshiki was not pleased in the slighest. The fact that someone had the audacity to invade his home world was infuriating enough, but to make matters worse was that his armies were being completely decimated, and that was just down right humiliating.

"What the hell is going on out there? Why haven't these invaders been eliminated yet?" the Emperor yelled.

Kneeling before the Emperor were his generals and other high ranking officials within his empire.

"Your majesty, the enemy is a formidable opponent. No matter what we throw at those giant beasts, it's armor is just too thick for us to penetrate. So far the only thing that seems to have any effect on those monsters is lightning chakra. However, it's going to take a very large amount of chakra to do so." explained one of his generals.

"That's not all your highness. These foreign invaders are far superior than us in terms of raw strength. What makes this even more troubling is that they don't seem to have any chakra inside of them, and are instead using some other power source within them. This power of their's cannot be absorbed by the **Rinnegan**, but it still can be repelled back by using the Deva Path ability." Said another one of Momoshiki's generals.

"This is unacceptable and I refuse to be humiliated by these lowly invaders! I demand all of you worthless piles of trash to fix this mess immediately, or else I'll kill you all and do it myself!" Screamed Momoshiki while looking down at his men.

The first general that spoke stoop up and looked at Momoshiki directly in the eye and began trying to reason with the Emperor.

"B-but sire, you must understand that we are trying our very best to defeat this new enemy. If you'd just give us a little more time we can- ugghhh."

Suddenly, a black rod came flying out of Momoshiki's left hand and landed right in the middle of the general's throat, ending the poor man's life within seconds. The sudden attack sent shivers of fear to the others and none would question what had just transpired. Momoshiki then looked towards the rest of his officials without any regard to the life he just took.

"Would anyone else like to voice their complaints to me?" He questioned the rest of his men.

No one said a word.

"Good. Now then, would someone please find Kinshiki and tell him that I demand his presence immediately." The Emperor ordered.

As soon as the Emperor barked his order, all the officials quickly stood up and began searching. A few minutes later they had found him and returned back to the throne room.

"You've summoned me sire?" asked Kinshiki, kneeling before the Emperor.

Kinshiki Otsutsuki was very big compared to the rest of his race. He was 7 foot and had pale skin like the rest of the Otsutsukian race. Kinshiki had short spiky blue-greyish hair, a full beard, and a long horn above his left eye. He wore a pale blue shirt with back cuffs and a high collar over which he wore another darker appendage with a grey sash wrapped around his waist. He also had on grey pants and black, flat shoes that were upturned at the toes.

"Yes I did. I am now putting you in full command of my armies since all these pathetic brainless fools here can't seem to do the job right. I want these pesky invaders to be eliminated by the end of the day tomorrow." Momoshiki ordered.

"It will be done my lord." Kinshiki said.

"Good, Now as for the rest of you. I need you all besides Kinshiki here to leave and wait for him outside the palace. He and I will be discussing something else while you wait."

Everyone gave Momoshiki a respectful bow and left as quickly as possible, closing the palace door behind them.

"What is it my lord?" Questioned Kinshiki as he stood up.

"Tell me Kinshiki, what are our chances to actually winning against this new enemy?"

Kinshiki gave the pale skinned ruler a concerned look before telling him his honest answer.

"In all honesty, I'd say its slim to none. Had we been prepared for this then they're would be a chance, but this new enemy is nothing we've ever faced before."

"What do you mean?"

"This enemy may be strong, but the way they're fighting us is almost as if they know all of our abilities beforehand. They first targeted our **Rinnegan **users, and they somehow knew all about it's abilities. The few user's that we have are almost all gone now."

Hearing this new development troubled Momoshiki. An enemy that knew all about their abilities before encountering one of them was a strange thing.

"So what your saying is that they know all about our abilities and are using that knowledge to counter everything we do against them."

Kinshiki confirmed it with a nod. Momoshiki began to shake in anger.

"I believe that we have a traitor within our ranks." Kinshiki stated.

This new development enraged Momoshiki enough to slam his fist on the chair he was sitting on, creating several cracks on the left side.

"Someone would dare betray me? I need to know who the culprit is, and when I do, I will make sure that person begs me for the sweet end of death after I finish punishing them severely!" Momoshiki said with a sadistic tone.

"The traitor would have to be someone who works inside the palace. They are the only people who knows where all our hidden bases are."

"But who could it possibly be?"

"Considering the fact that you aren't well liked it could be anyone." Kinshiki said with a smile.

Momoshiki was unfazed by that remark. He knew for a long time that the people of his empire hated him because of the way he treated them. He just didn't care about what they thought of him. To him they were all insignificant and needed to be ruled over.

"I have too many underlings in this palace to suspect anyone in particular. This will not be an easy task."

Kinshiki then thought of something that would lessen the search.

"Perhaps the enemy is here because they want something from us, and they know that we wouldn't give it too them so they're here to take it by force."

As soon as Momoshiki registered what Kinshiki had said to him, he jumped straight out of his seat with widen eyes and a look of shook on his face.

"The God Tree. Yes of course, why else would they be here then. We would never give them our source of chakra." Momoshiki said, realizing why the enemy was really here.

"Then we must protect the God Tree at all costs. I'll go and see if we can beat these invaders. If not, then we will transport the God Tree off this planet and find another one to settle in." Kinshiki told the Emperor.

"Yes, good Idea Kinshiki. I'll make the prepara- WHAT IN THE NAME OF?"

Momoshiki was interrupted by a powerful earthquake shook the entire palace building. Large cracks began to form on the palace walls, and even parts of the ceiling came crashing down onto the floor. They both can hear the load screams of terror outside the palace. The enemy had finally came to the palace.

"That's it, I had enough of this. Kinshiki, go and end this already before I do it myself!" Momoshiki yelled in frustration.

"I'll do what I can your highness."

**BANG!!!!**

As soon as Kinshiki said that the door to the palace was blasted open. Flying out of the door were the dead bodies of the officials that Momoshiki ordered to stay out. Both Momoshiki and Kinshiki stood up ready to defend themselves from whatever had just destroyed the door. Smoke from the battle being fought outside was now entering the palace, and loud footsteps could be heard walking casually through the entrance.

"Oh my, it looks like I forgot to knock first before entering someone's home. I hope you do forgive me for that, it seems as if I had left my manners back on my ship." Said a mysterious being with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Emerging from the fiery smoke was the owner of that voice. He was a male being standing at 5'2 tall and had a slender, yet muscular build. He had pure white skin with purple spots on the the top of his head and shoulders, between his chest and stomach, and right below both his hands and feet. The newcomer also had blood red eyes and a long tail that was currently strangling one of the generals that spoke to Momoshiki earlier.

"Who are you?" demanded Momoshiki.

"Ah my apologies, I guess I really did leave my manners back on board my vessel. Well then, my name is Frieza and I am here to end both of your lives here today." Revealed the now named Frieza.

"You think a puny being such as yourself could kill me? How ridiculous." laughed Momoshiki.

A tick mark appeared on Frieza's head when Momoshiki called him puny. It made Frieza strangle the general that was wrapped around his tail even harder. The pressure was too much for the general's kneck, and with a loud 'SNAP' his journey to the afterlife had begun. Frieza then carelessly threw the dead body away from the palace.

"Oh dear, I hope he wasn't someone precious of your's? I would hate to see you get angry at me over something as trivial as a dead relative." Frieza said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I could careless about that. However, I am angry at you for something entirely different."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Let's start off with the fact that you're invading my planet and have destroyed everything I have built here. The punishment for this crime of your's will be nothing short, but a painful death."

"Ho ho ho, my death? Well you can go ahead and try. I'll gladly show you how futile that will be."

Momoshiki stepped closer until he reached where Kinshiki was standing.

"Why have you come to our planet invader?" Kinshiki said, breaking his silence.

"Good question, I'm glad you asked. We are here because they're is something that you have that we want, and we aren't taking 'no' for an answer." Frieza answered.

"The God Tree." Kinshiki said.

"Well not exactly, but yes that is what we are after. More like what's inside the God Tree is what we want."

"What do you mean?" This time Momoshiki asked the question.

"You don't need to concern yourselves with that knowledge." Frieza said refusing to answer anymore questions.

"It's two against one. We could not possibly lose to some hairless rat."

Frieza clenched his fists when the word 'hairless rat' came out of Momoshiki's mouth.

"I wouldn't be too sure about yourselves, for I will not be alone in this upcoming battle." Frieza revealed.

Right on que, another unknown being came walking out of the black smoke and stood right next Frieza. This new person was taller than Frieza, standing at about 5'7. He had a slender build, pale white skin, fairly short black messy hair, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils. He also had teal lines that descended from the lower part of both his eyes. He wore a high collared white jacket, a black sash, and a white hakama. On his left hip carried a katana that had a glowing green handle and a green sheath.

"Allow me to introduce you both to my companion here. His name his Ulquiorra Cifer, and he will be assisting me in this fight. Not that I need it though, but I just thought it wouldn't be fair if I had kept all the fun to myself." Frieza said with an evil laugh.

"Enough of this pointless dialogue! This will not change anything. You both will still die by our hand even if it was ten against two!" Momoshiki confidently exclaimed.

"Very well then, if you wish to die so soon then I'll gladly grant you that wish. Ulquiorra, if its alright with you I'll handle the dear ole Emperor while you can take on that big fellow right next to him."

"I don't care who I fight. As long as I get to complete the task that 'father' has given me, then anything will suffice." Ulquiorra emotionlessly stated, with the same blank expression on his face.

"Good, well then shall we begin?" Frieza questioned the two Otsutsukians.

"Yes we shall." The Emperor answered.

As soon as the words left Momoshiki's mouth, Kinshiki immediately created a red glowing axe and with a quick burst of speed went after Ulquiorra. Seeing the attack coming, Ulquiorra easily dodged the attack by jumping in the air and landing a few good meters away from the palace. Kinshiki then began to chase after him leaving Momoshiki to deal with Frieza alone.

Momoshiki stared at Frieza for a few more seconds before engaging. Seeing that Frieza wasn't even moving into a defensive position made Momoshiki think that he was underestimating him. That was something he would make Frieza regret doing. In a blink of an eye, Momoshiki raised his left hand and fired a large fire ball jutsu. When the attack hit it's target, Momoshiki smirked thinking that the battle was already over.

'The fool.' He arrogantly thought before lowering his hand.

Momoshiki was about to walk away and see if Kinshiki was finished with his fight when he heard Frieza speak.

"Was that suppose to hurt me? What a pitiful attack that was. Honestly, if you think an attack like that would do anything to me, then you're in for a rude awakening." Frieza said walking slowly out of the flames unscathed.

With a furious roar, Momoshiki fired several chakra rods at Frieza who easily punched the rods, shattering them all. The Emperor was surprised, but kept launching more attacks at him. Using all five main elements of fire, water, earth, lighting, and wind, he created a large explosion that destroyed the entrance of the palace completely. Momoshiki knew that his attack had hit it's target, and waited for the smoke to clear. When the dust settled, he was able to see what his work accomplished.

Frieza was still standing and didn't suffer any major injuries. He had a couple of scratches, but nothing else.

"You know that wasn't half bad, but I expected something much better considering that you are the ruler of this planet. Perhaps I need to lower my expectations a little bit from this fight." Frieza taunted.

Momoshiki was shocked to see Frieza not sustaining any serious injuries from his attack.

'Who is this man?' He thought to himself.

"Now let me show you what true power really is!" Frieza exclaimed.

In a blink of an eye, Frieza came flying across the palace and sent a powerful kick right on Momoshiki's right shoulder. The kick sent Momoshiki flying through the wall and hitting a small building far from where the palace was. Frieza then fired a small pink energy blast which caused the entire building to collapse on top of Momoshiki.

Frieza was floating above where he kicked Momoshiki, waiting for him to come out. A few moments later, Momoshiki resurfaced from the rubble with a look of absolute animosity towards Frieza. His clothes were ripped, and the left side of his face was bleeding.

'How could one measly kick do this much damage to me.' Momoshiki thought to himself.

Frieza laughed in satisfaction at the condition he left on the arrogant ruler.

"Ho ho ho, you don't look so good my dear Emperor. Was that kick too hard for you? Oh, and here I thought I held back a little." Frieza mocked while he descended back down to the ground.

That was the last straw. Momoshiki would never allow someone to mock him and live to tell the tale. He activated his **Byakugan **and took on his taijutsu stance. He then rushed at Frieza holding nothing back this time. He'll make Frieza regret making a mockery out of him.

**With Kinshiki **

In the other fight that was going on, Kinshiki wasn't doing much better either. Ulquiorra was too fast for him to land a strike, and it was driving him mad with impatience.

"Is this all you can do? Dodge all my attacks and run away. What a cowardice act. Perhaps you lot aren't as dangerous as I thought." Kinshiki taunted.

Ulquiorra didn't utter a response.

Having enough of all this running, Kinshiki fired several explosive senbon needles that exploded infront of Ulquiorra, forcing him to stop. That was when Kinshiki used his red glowing axe to strike Ulquiorra.

'I have him now.' Kinshiki thought.

**Cling!!!**

Ulquiorra blocked Kinshiki's attack by unsheathing his katana. Kinshiki was surprised that his opponent wasn't being overwhelmed by his strength, considering that he was much bigger than Ulquiorra. The Otsutsukian then applied more pressure onto the blade, and the ground beneath Ulquiorra started to break down. Seeing what Kinshiki was trying to do, Ulquiorra decided to break off the engagement by jumping a few meters back.

"Have you decided to fight me now?" Asked Kinshiki.

Ulquiorra continued to stare at his opponent with a frown on his face.

"I normally don't use **Murciélago **when fighting trash such as yourself, but today I'll make it an exception." Ulquiorra answered.

Surprisingly, Ulquiorra decided to be the one to attack and rushed straight at Kinshiki. Seeing that his opponent was finally going to fight him, Kinshiki created a long spear and rushed to engage as well. Both fighter's weapons clashed blow for blow with Ulquiorra having the upper hand. With every strike Kinshiki took, Ulquiorra countered it with his overwhelming speed and agility. Ulquiorra's quickness was able to deflect Kinshiki's attacks, and then he countered it by slashing through Kinshiki's torso. Ulquiorra then cut his opponents thighs, legs, and even his right cheek. Kinshiki responded angrily by pushing Ulquiorra away and then ran up to stab his downed enemy. Ulquiorra quickly got up in time to block Kinshiki's killing blow. The Otsutsukian began applying more pressure onto his spear, pushing Ulquiorra back. Seeing an opening appear, Ulquiorra stopped his engagement and kicked Kinshiki in the chin making him stumble back. He then jumped behind Kinshiki, and when Kinshiki turned around to face him, that was when he striked. Ulquiorra sliced Kinshiki leaving a large cut in the middle of his face and even cutting half of his horn.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." Kinshiki screamed, blinded by Ulquiorra's attack.

Not stopping they're, Ulquiorra then attacked Kinshiki's body again, making several deep cuts throughout the body. He then sent a brutal kick to Kinshiki, sending him flying towards a building.

Coughing up blood, Kinshiki rose up off the building, wiping the blood of his face. When he looked up to see where his opponent was, he saw him standing with a nonchalant look on his face, holding his right index finger up aiming it towards him. Suddenly, green energy was appearing on the tip of Ulquiorra's finger almost like he was charging it up, and then he fired the energy beam at Kinshiki.

"**Cero**."

**BOOM!!!**

The green energy beam hit Kinshiki head on and created a massive explosion. The already damaged building was now a pile of debris, and Kinshiki was no where to be found.

**Back with Momoshiki **

Momoshiki wasn't faring any better with his opponent as well. Frieza was effortlessly dodging and weaving all of his taijutsu strikes. Not only that, but because Frieza didn't have any chakra, Momoshiki's **Byakugan **was only useful for it's 360 vision and that's it.

"This is quite an embarrassing performance by you Emperor. I expected much better coming from a man that rules an entire planet." Mocked Frieza while he dodged all of Momoshiki's attacks.

"Ahhhh, I will not let you make a mockery out of me!" Momoshiki howled back.

Momoshiki then stretched out his left arm revealing his red **Rinnegan**.

"I'll show you my true power vermin! **All Mighty Push**!"

A powerful unknown force launched a surprised Frieza straight into a building. Not finished with what he started, Momoshiki then began his next move.

"**Planetary ****Devastation**!"

The building Frieza landed in suddenly started to form into a ball like shape, and with Frieza in the middle of it. The rocky ball then rose up high in the sky. Momoshiki then used fire chakra to make it into a flaming ball of rock, and when it reached the planet's mesosphere, he then sent it straight down. The ball of flaming rock came crashing down to the planet's surface and created a large quake when it touched the ground. Massive dust clouds came rushing to fill the Capitol with nothing but dirt. Momoshiki walked to the massive crater that he created to see if he had killed 'that annoying rat'. There was nothing, but dust and debris that was left in the middle of the large crater. He couldn't find Frieza's body laying anywhere inside the crater. He smirked with satisfaction, knowing that he just proved why it was a mistake to challenge the great Emperor of Otsutsuki. However, that smirk did not last very long. The ground all of a sudden started to shake violently and some kind of pink energy came exploding out of the middle of the crater. His smirk quickly turned into a furious scowl once he heard that all too familiar evil laugh.

"Ho ho ho ho, now that was what I expected to see from someone who rules over a planet. That was quite the display of power that you just used on me. I am actually impressed with you. You managed to actually put several injuries on me, and that is not an easy thing to do. Still, its a shame that I have to kill you. That power of yours could have served my 'father' very well, but instead I must sadly eliminate it for good."

Momoshiki was too shocked to immediately give Frieza a reply. He usde one of his most powerful attacks and Frieza was still able to walk away from it.

"H-h-how is that possible? That was one of my most powerful attacks and it did nothing to this chattering monstrosity!"

Seeing the look on his face made Frieza smile sadistically.

"Oh come now, was that really your strongest attack? I hope not for your sake, or else this will be the last time you ever get to breathe on this planet, my dear Emperor." Frieza said with his signature laugh at the end.

Momoshiki's body was shaking out of pure rage now.

"I WILL END YOU!" He shouted at Frieza.

In a burst of speed, Momoshiki went straight at Frieza with nothing but murderous intent. He balled his right fist preparing to put all his strength onto this one punch. When he reached where Frieza was standing, he clocked it back and then launched it forward to strike his face.

"TAKE THIS!"

His fist connected...

But it was all for nothing...

Frieza had just caught his fist with his bare hand, and didn't even flinch. The ground underneath Freiza's feet was in an even deeper crater than before because of the sheer force Momoshiki's punch gave off. The smile Frieza had never came off his face.

"You know I actually felt that punch in my hand. I did not expect you to have that kind of strength hidden inside, but sadly for you it isn't anywhere close to the amount of power that I possess."

Frieza then tightened his grip, and the same pink energy from before appeared on his other hand.

"I'll be taking that hand from you now, thank you very much."

He then chopped of the hand and Momoshiki immediately began to scream in agony, but was silenced with a punch in the face that sent him flying. Frieza then dashed forward to catch up with him and sent a thunderous kick in Momoshiki's abdominal, which changed his direction upward high in the sky. Frieza flew up and caught up with Momoshiki again and gave him a powerful wack with his tail, launching the poor Emperor down to the center of the capitol with a loud BOOM. Another large crater was formed with Momoshiki in the middle of it this time.

"That should do it." Frieza said confidently.

He spoke too soon. Rising from his own torn down palace, Momoshiki stood tall, but not without any major injuries. His right arm was dislocated, blood was gushing out from the part of where his hand use to be, one of his lungs were punctured, severe cuts and bruises could be seen all over his body, and many of his other organs were also heavily damaged from the attack. The clothes he wore had gone from a nobleman's attire to a peasant's ripped up clothing. To say in the least, Momoshiki was a bloody mess.

**Back ****with ****Ulquiorra **

Walking through the pile of rubble that he created with his attack, Ulquiorra was still searching for any remains of what was left of his opponent. So far he found nothing, but bits and pieces of the structure he destroyed. Believing that he eliminated his opponent, Ulquiorra was about to walk away and see Frieza was done playing around with his target. Until Kinshiki came stroming out of the ground with a red glowing long sword that he swung at Ulquiorra. His fast reflexes was enough for Ulquiorra to deflect the attack with his katana. Kinshiki became very aggressive and put Ulquiorra strictly in a defense stance, not letting him counter at all. He then sent a bone crushing kick at Ulquiorra that connected and then jumped up in the air to deliver the killing blow. Fortunately for Ulquiorra, he was able to get up off the ground and dodge the blow by quickly jumping in the air and using his levitating ability. Now looking down at Kinshiki, he was able to see the damage his enemy took from his **Cero**. Kinshiki was littered with blood and bruises, and the top part of his clothing was no longer there. Kinshiki was panting heavily after his aggressive attack.

"Come down here and fight me coward!" Kinshiki taunted with loud gasps of air.

He was tired. The blast that Kinshiki took put a heavy strain on his body, and Ulquiorra could see that.

"You're going to die from exhaustion if you keep this up, you know. Surrender now and I'll make sure your death will be as painless as possible." He offered the Otsutsukian.

"Your crazy if you think I'm going to allow you to kill me without a fight. If I die, then it's going to be from a superior opponent and that opponent won't be you!" Kinshiki responded, rejecting the offer Ulquiorra gave.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again. A red electrical like aura was created in his left hand.

"Fine, I shall respect your decision then."

Kinshiki prepared to defend himself from the upcoming attack.

"**Bala**."

He fired his attack...

"Ahhhhhh."

And it hit his target in the middle of his chest. A large gapping hole can be seen through Kinshiki's chest area. Blood came spilling of his mouth, and he was struggling to stay up right. He began to walk wobbly as Kinshiki's body was demanding him to lay down, but he stubbornly didn't listen. Finally after of few seconds of intense pain, he got down on one knee and coughed up even more blood. The pain was too much now, and Kinshiki knew this was it for him. He looked up to see where Ulquiorra was, and surely enough he was still up there watching him die slowly. Kinshiki refused to let him have that luxury. Gathering the rest of what strength he had left, Kinshiki created an explosive bow and arrow and slowly aimed it at Ulquiorra.

"I...won't..let you...watch...you...bastard." Kinshiki struggled to say.

A frown came on Ulquiorra's face when he watched what Kinshiki was trying to do. He had enough of this and gripped **Murciélago **tightly and flew straight at Kinshiki.

**Slice!!!!!**

He cut Kinshiki's head clean off from his body. The headless body fell completely to the ground with pools of blood leaking from it.

Kinshiki was dead.

Ulquiorra walked away from his work and went to see how Frieza was doing. That was until a massive gust of wind started blowing at him.

'Urh, what are you doing Frieza? This is way to overkill even for you. Not that I care really, but he better make sure he doesn't destroy the palace with this attack. 'Father' will not be pleased if he finds out that Frieza blew up the without extracting the stone first.' He thought.

**With Frieza ****m****oments before **

Frieza was now getting irritated by the lack of a challenge in this fight against the Emperor.

"Ok, now this is just getting on my damn nerves! I grow tired of this pathetic showing of strength. I'm going to kill you now Emperor, so prepare yourself." Frieza warned.

Momoshiki watched Frieza point his right index finger toward the sky.

'What is he doing now?' Momoshiki thought worriedly.

A large sun like ball was created in the tip of Frieza's finger.

'I have no other options now. I must use that technique, or else I will surely die from that attack he's creating.' Momoshiki thought in his head.

Raising his **Rinnegan **hand as high up in the air as possibly as he could, Momoshiki began generating all the chakra he had left. A large black ball appeared on top of his hand and it grew even bigher than the one Frieza had.

'What's this? It seems though he still has another trick up his sleeve. This better be his most powerful technique, or else he won't stand a chance.' Frieza thought.

"I hope that's you're strongest attack Emperor, for your sake it better be." Frieza warned.

"Shut up and die you dumb animal! **Destructive Beast Bomb**!" Momoshiki yelled out.

He then launched it up to the air, going to the direction that Frieza was at. Seeing that Momoshiki threw his attack first, he decided he should throw his now as well.

"Let's see if you can take the power of my **Supernova**! Yeeeaaaa!" Screamed Frieza.

When the two balls connected, it created a strong gust of wind that blew anything away that was in a 5 mile radius. The sheer power of both attacks was truly incredible, but Frieza's attack was pushing Momoshiki's back to where he was standing. Frieza laughed when he saw that his attack was the more superior.

"Noooo! I won't let this be the end! **All ****Mighty ****Push**!" Momoshiki yelled in a final ditch effort.

The momentum then switched to his side. The two bombs were now headed upwards toward Frieza. Frieza stopped laughing when he saw both attacks coming towards him. He was caught of guard and didn't have time to dodge the attack. Not having any choice left, Frieza put both of his hands front forward and caught both attacks with his bare hands. The balls pushed him back even higher up the atmosphere. The shear pressure of both attacks would be too much for most and would kill anyone who comes in contact with it.

But Frieza wasn't like most people.

"Yeeeaaaa!!!" Frieza screeched.

He was trying to control both his **Supernova **and Momoshiki's **Destructive Beast Bomb**. After a few moments, he was finally able to stop both attacks from pushing him back any further up the atmosphere. He was now in control of them.

"Impossible. How could he have this much power?" Momoshiki questioned, not believing what he was just witnessing.

Frieza was laughing hysterically after he gained full control.

"Now you see the major difference between our strengths? You never stood a chance against the great Frieza! I hope you've said your prayers already, because now you DIE!"

He then threw both attacks. Momoshiki held his left arm up again and used his final **All Mighty Push** to stop the upcoming attack. It only slowed the attack down and nothing more.

"That won't save you now Emperor!" Frieza exclaimed.

This was it. The end of the once ruthless ruler of Otsutsuki. Momoshiki stopped his last defense and put his only hand down. He knew he lost and that his death was inevitable. He began to chuckle a bit about it. That chuckle turned into a laugh, and then that laugh turned into a insane one. He completely just lost his mind. Then the bombs came.

**BOOM!!!!**

A massive explosion erupted the center of the capital. Nothing, but rocks, debris, dust, and smoke was left standing after the explosion. Momoshiki was vaporized by the attack and was no more. Otsutsuki had now fallen.

Frieza landed on the ground not to far from where the explosion happened. He turned to his left when he saw a familiar figure walking through the thick smoke of what was left of the capital.

"You didn't have to overdo it. 'Father' would've been most displeased if he knew that you destroyed the palace." Ulquiorra told Frieza.

Frieza scoffed at what Ulquiorra had said.

"You should know by now that I'm not foolish enough to do that. I made sure that my **Supernova **wasn't at it's maximum when I threw it. I just needed it to be stronger than whatever the Otsutsukian threw at me, that's all."

"Was he that powerful?"

"Oh no, not against me at least. But I must admit, he would've given any of our other siblings a run for their money. He probably could have killed most of them actually."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything else and turned around to walk back to the palace with Frieza following after him. When they arrived they saw the palace being overrun by their soldiers. Waiting in the destroyed front entrance was three of their siblings. One of them was a young light grey skinned woman standing at 6'5 tall. She had long blue hair, and had black horns on each side of her head. The upper half of her face matched the color of her hair, and her eyes were dark orange. The woman wore a bronze battle suit with a white pattern going from the chest down. Her name was Proxima Midnight, and she was their adopted sister. Her weapon of choice was a three-pronged spear that was about 4 and a half feet long. Standing on her left was another one of their adopted siblings. His name was Corvus Glaive and he stood at about 6'7. He had the same light grey skin as Midnight did, and also had dark orange eyes. He wore a black hooded suit with gold linings that covered most of his body. His weapon of choice was a single bladed spear. The last sibling standing to the right was a enormous lizard like creature known as Cull Obsidian. He was about 12 feet tall and had scaly skin. He wore a black armored suit and carried a retractable claw like weapon in his right hand.

"I presume that you've killed the Emperor already?" Proxima asked Frieza.

"Indeed I did. I even took one of his hands that possess the key that we would need." He answered to her.

"Good, 'father' will be pleased by this when he arrives." Corvus said.

"When will he be here?"

"He's on his way as we speak." Proxima answered.

"And what of Demiurge and Cocytus? How are they fairing in their mission." Ulquiorra asked.

"They're both hunting down the last remaining members of the Otsutsukian army. Their latest report was that they found a uprising army headed straight for the capital, and are headed over there to crush it as we speak." Proxima reported.

That peaked Frieza's interest for him to comment on it.

"Oh, now that sounds like fun. It's unfortunate that I cannot attend their little bloodbath until 'father' arrives. Hopefully after all this is done he'll let me enjoy myself on this planet."

"Fat chance that's ever happening again. 'Father' was furious with you after what you did on Archeopia. You really think he'll let you do that again?" Proxima commented with a smug look.

Frieza glared at her, but decided not to retort.

A few minutes later, a large donut-like spaceship arrived, hovering over the palace. A blue light came out of the ship and touched the ground, then two figures appeared out of it. One of them was their oldest sibling named Ebony Maw. He was a 7 foot slender being that also had wrinkly grey skin, which was a common trend for some reason, and had a little bit of white hair flowing down the back of his head. Ebony also had sky blue eyes, and lacked a nose. He wore his black and grey battle robe that had some gold plating going from the neck down. He was the right hand man to their 'Father' and was holding a 3 foot golden scepter.

Standing right next to Ebony was none other than the man they called 'Father', who was universally recognized as the 'Mad Titan' Thanos. Thanos was an 8 foot muscular being with light purple skin, blue eyes, a bald head, and had a wrinkly chin. He was wearing a shiny gold and black armored suit with a pair of matching boots, and a gold helmet. As he began to make his way toward the palace, the temperature around his soldier's grew hotter. His very presence demanded attention, and it also made people quiver in fear, do to the sheer power radiating off of him. All of Thanos's children kneeled before him in showing of respect. No one would dare say a word without hearing what Thanos had to say first.

"I want a full report on everything that's happened so far. And someone find me Jinshiki and bring him to me. We have much to discuss." He ordered.

Both Corvus and Proxima stood up at the same time. Corvus went to go and fetch Jinshiki, while Proxima prepared to address her father.

"Father, the Otsutsukian army has been defeated, and both Demiurge and Cocytus are currently hunting down the rest of the survivors as we speak. 22 of the 23 **Rinnegan **users have all been eliminated, and we should be finished balancing Otsutsuki by the end of the week." She answered.

Thanos was pleased when hearing the news.

"Good work Daughter, I see that your training has been paid off quite nicely." He complimented.

"Thank you father, your kind words bring me great honor." She said as she bowed.

Thanos then turned to look at Frieza.

"And what of you Frieza? Have you accomplished the mission I gave to you."

"Why of course I did father. The Emperor was sadly not the opponent I wished for him to be, but I must admit he did surprise me here and there. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't enough to keep him alive." Frieza said as he got up off the ground.

"And did you take one of his **Rinnegan **eyes like I asked for?" Thanos questioned his adopted son.

"Yes I did. Here it is." Frieza answered before giving Momoshiki's hand to Thanos.

"Excellent. Now we are one step closer to achieving what we are here for. Come my children, destiny awaits us." He said, motioning his children to follow him.

He walked into the palace and saw Corvus waiting for him with Jinshiki Otsutsuki, a close relative of the Emperor. Jinshiki was an average looking Otsutsukian with two horns on the side of his forehead. He was wearing an all white monk robe and plain brown sandels. When he saw Thanos enter the palace, he immediately got onto his hands and knees to show respect to the Titan. He then looked up to Thanos and spoke.

"Lord Thanos, it is a pleasure to see you again. I hope you are well today, my lord." He greeted.

"I will be, when you finish your end of our agreement. Now show me this 'God Tree' of yours, so that I can accomplish what I'm really here for."

"Of course my lord, I'll show it to you at once." He bowed again.

Jinshiki lead the group towards the center of the palace. When they arrived he placed his hand to the ground and used his chakra to release the lock of a hidden entrance. The floor then began to lower and stairs began to appear, leading downwards under the palace.

"We have kept the God Tree hidden deep within the palace for thousands of years. Only the royal family, and certain members who are appointed by the Emperor have access to this place. Since I was the Emperor's most trusted cousin, I had that access."

Jinshiki then motioned them all to follow him down the stairs. When they were in the half way mark, Frieza decided to ask Jinshiki a question.

"Tell me something Otsutsukian. Why did you betray your people? Not that I care really, just curious to know is all." Frieza asked nonchalantly.

Jinshiki turned to look at Frieza for a few seconds before answering his question.

"I did it because Momoshiki was an egotistical maniac that would lead our people to it's downfall. He thought of himself as a god, and his people as his pets that he could play with anytime he wants. The people suffered throughout his rule. The rich and noble eat and sleep well, while the less privileged grew hungrier and restless. I was sick of watching the Emperor do nothing, but I didn't say anything to him because I already knew he wouldn't lift a finger for them. From there on out, I wanted to overthrow this corrupt Empire and reshape it, but I needed power in order to do so. Do you know why they're aren't many Otsutsukians that possess the **Rinnegan**?" Jinshiki asked.

"Why is that?" Ebony asked.

"It's because Momoshiki was afraid that one day someone would plot to overthrow him, and take over his beloved Kingdom. If someone were to awaken their **Rinnegan**, and not be deemed worthy by him. Then the Emperor would kill that person and absorb his, or her Rinnegan, making him stronger and younger at the same time. That's not all he did, he also put his sadistic friends into powerful government positions, and they abused their power, to make the people live in fear. While the privileged grew stronger, the less privileged would be left to rot out the rest of their lives." Jinshiki said with a somber voice.

Thanos was listening carefully to the words Jinshiki was speaking. He had already heard the story from Jinshiki before, but decided to listen to it once more. He found it as a great learning experience for his children.

"I soon made a decision, and that was too get rid of this empire for good, and then start a better one. I would help create a world were my people could live in peace, and not have to suffer from Momoshiki's tyranny any longer. The only thing stopping me from doing this was because of the lack of power I possessed. What I needed was an army to help me with my cause, but unfortunately everybody was too afraid to help. I was beginning to think that my dream would be impossible to achieve, and I almost gave it all up. Until one day, I awakened my **Rinnegan**. This was my chance, my one miracle. I tested the abilities I had with the **Rinnegan**, and found out that I could create portals to different places in the universe. With this new power I began my search for allies. That's when I heard about Lord Thanos. I made it my mission to find him and convince him to help me. When I found him, we made a deal. In exchange for him to eliminate half my people and killing any obstacle that would be in my way of achieving power, I would give him the power of the God Tree. Because of Momoshiki's arrogance, he never would have suspected a betrayal from anyone within his own circle." He said with a smile on his face.

"The arrogant never do." Thanos spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at Thanos and listened carefully what he had to say.

"Throughout my lifetime, I have seen and heard of people like Momoshiki. I even killed a few with my own hands. They are foolish beings who think they are above everyone else in this universe. Believing themselves to be kings, rulers, and even gods. They believe that because of their great gifts, talents, and achievements, that they have become untouchable to everyone else. It's not until they meet their own downfall do they see what they truly are...Mortal. They live and die just like any other man, or woman living in this universe. Most of the time, the arrogant meet their downfall not due to some other more powerful being, but due to their own blindness towards the people around them. Momoshiki was that very same man." Thanos spoke while looking at his children.

Thanos was especially looking at Frieza out of everyone.

"I hope you all can learn from his mistakes, or else one day you will meet the same fate as he did." Thanos said to them.

Frieza didn't say anything to his father. He just looked away from him and kept walking, not liking what he was implying too. A few moments later, they stopped walking when they saw a large door in front of them.

"We're here. Behind this door is where we keep it." Jinshiki announced.

He walked to the center of the door and took out Momoshiki's hand from his pocket. He then activated his **Rinnegan **through his eyes and absorbed Momoshiki's **Rinnegan**. Jinshiki then looked up to the door and stuck both of his hands up.

"**Release**." He shouted.

The door then opened.

What was revealed inside was a magnificent large brown tree. The tree branches were overflowing with beautiful blue glowing leaves and had a bluish-yellow aura around it. The tree's beauty was something truly extraordinary to see.

"Beautiful isn't she? More than a millennia ago, a large meteorite landed on our planet, and inside that meteor was what we call a 'God Seed'. A few thousand years later, the God Tree was born and it continued to thrive all these years later. When our ancestors found the God Tree, they ate it's leaves and then the power of chakra was bestowed upon them. In the beginning chakra was used for medicine and healing, but then throughout the years we found a way to use it as a weapon for war. The power given to us was both a gift and a curse." The Otsutsukian explained.

"All sentient life in the universe are the same. They would kill each other like mindless animals if it would give them power. Once they acquire that power, they'll use it to achieve all their selfish desires. Even if it means losing everything they ever had." Thanos chimed in.

Thanos then walked toward the tree and stopped when he was in arms length of it. He admired the tree's colorful aura, and even grabbed one of it's leaves off the branches. Thanos examined the leaf carefully, studying it's physical traits. He then turned his attention to the trunk of the tree and placed his left hand on it. The Mad Titan could feel a massive source of concentrated cosmic energy emitting from the tree. Thanos turned to look at Ebony and motioned him to give him the scepter. Ebony quickly rushed to give it to him. The titan then used the scepter to cut open a hole onto the tree, and coming out of that hole was a small bright yellow object. The object was then yanked out of the tree and was revealed to be a small yellow stone. Thanos smiled graciously when he found what he was looking for.

"Sire? Is it what I think it is?" Ebony questioned.

"Yes...yes it is. After all these years of searching, I have finally found one of the 6 legendary '**Infinity ****Stones**'." Thanos replyed.

"Which one of them is it that you've found, if I my ask?" Ebony questioned again.

"The **Mind Stone**. It grants the user the ability to read the thoughts and dreams of other people, and it also enhances the user's intelligence. Other abilities include mind control, cosmic projectiles, and even communication with people across the universe." Thanos explains.

Thanos placed the stone inside the scepter, and then walked up to Jinshiki who was standing next to his children.

"You have honored our agreement, Otsutsukian. For doing this, I will honor mine." Thanos told him.

Jinshiki got onto one knee and bowed before the Mad Titan.

"Thank you my lord." Jinshiki thanked.

Thanos then focused his attention to his children.

"As for the rest of you. I want you all to pick your targets. Eliminate every politician, nobleman and royal family member that Jinshiki has listed for you. And spare no one." He ordered his children.

"We will not disappoint you father!" They all said in unison before leaving the area.

Thanos glanced back at his scepter once more, with a pleased smile on his face.

"One down...five to go." He simply said.

**Elsewhere On Otsutsuki** **(a few hours later)**

A group of Saiyans had just decimated several Otsutsukian soldiers. The battlefield was littered with dead bodies and the stench of blood was thick in the air, but the Saiyans weren't bothered by it due to them being use to the smell. The Saiyans were lead by Captain Bardock, one of the most fiercest fighters in the Saiyan army. He stood at 5'9 tall, has black eyes, slight tanned skin, has a thick scar in the left end of his cheek, and has black unkempt hair with 5 bangs hanging on his forehead. His hair also stands up with 5 spikes in the front and 4 spikes in the back. He wore dark blue and green Saiyan armor, dark blue combat pants, matching boots, and a blood red armband that he wears as a headband. Bardock also had a white comms link device on his left ear. Under his command were Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh.

Tora was a 6'4 male Saiyan, with tall black spiky hair and a ponytail on the back. He had dark tan skin, and wore an ice blue and black Saiyan armor suit. Fasha was a 5'6 female Saiyan, with short flat black hair, purple eyes, and pale creamy skin. She wore the original dark yellow and dark blue Saiyan armor, with a pink tang top underneath the armor. Borgos was a bulky 7 foot tall Saiyan with big strands of black hair on each side, but doesn't have any hair in the middle. He has 3 vertical scars on his forehead, black eyes, dark skin, and wore light blue and black Saiyan armor. Shegush was the last Saiyan on Bardock's team. He was 6 foot fat-bulky male Saiyan with black bowl cut hair, a thin mustache, black eyes, and pale skin. Shegush wore a teal and black Saiyan armor suit, and underneath his armor, he wore an olive green shirt.

Bardock and his men were currently taking a small rest after the battle they had just won.

"Hey Bardock, I heard that Gine is almost ready to pop a kid out anytime now. Is it true?" Shegush asked his captain.

"Woah! Already Bardock? Congrats man, how does it feel to be a dad almost?" Borgos asked as well.

Bardock had an annoyed expression on his face. Clearly not happy about his team asking these types of questions.

"Yeah, she's expected to have the delivery by next month. And no, I have no idea how it feels considering the baby hasn't even arrived yet." He replied.

"So it's a boy huh. Got a name for the little guy?" Fasha asked.

"I do actually. I plan on naming him after my great grandfather, Kakarot."

"Oh really? I remember reading stories about him back when I was a child." Tora chimed in.

"Yeah me too. Wasn't he one of the legendary warriors that fought besides both King Vegeta the Third and Lord Thanos when they took down the Kree empire?" Borgos asked.

"Yup. The very same." Bardock confirmed.

Several minutes passed by and most of the group besides Bardock and Tora took a small nap to regain their strength. Tora's communicator suddenly recieved a transmission from headquarters.

"Captain, we just got word from command. New orders are to hunt down a man named Urashiki Otsutsuki. He is the last remaining member of the royal family that hasn't been killed yet." Tora said.

"Where was his last sighting at?"

"About five miles north from our current location."

"Then that's where we'll go. Borgos! Shegush! Fasha! Wake up, break time is over!" Bardock yelled at his soldiers.

All three of them woke up from their small naps, groaning in frustration.

"Uhhhh, but Captain we just finished killing like a hundred of these punks. Can't we rest for a little bit more?" Borgos whined.

"Yeah, can't we just rest for like a couple minutes more?" Fasha begged her leader.

Bardock gave them both a stern look before answering them.

"No. We can rest when we finish the mission, but right now we have a job to do." Bardock told them.

Both Fasha and Borgos responded with even loader groans. Nevertheless, they followed their captain's orders.

"Tora, what information did HQ give you about this Urashiki guy?"

"HQ's report is that he's the last remaining member of the royal family, and the last Otsutsukian left with the **Rinnegan**. He was last seen fleeing north from our loclocation, and our orders are to eliminate him at all costs." Tora explained.

"Damn, those **Rinnegan **users are no joke. I'm surprised that these Otsutsukians don't have more of them around. That kind of power would've been very useful to have for them." Shegush said.

"Yeah, your right about that one Shegush. It's kind of strange for these people not to monopolize on those eyes of their's." Fasha implied.

"It doesn't matter why. What matters now is that we have to find this 'Urashiki' guy and kill him. Maybe after that we can get to go home." Bardock said.

"Fine then. Ready when you are captain." Fasha replied.

Bardock nodded and then began to take flight heading north. His team followed suit as well, right behind him.

After several minutes of flight, him and his team began seeing smoke coming from a small village. Bardock looked at his team and gave them the signal to land. When they landed, they found more dead bodies, but this time it wasn't Otsutsukians; they were Saiyans.

"What the hell!" Shegush exclaimed.

A full squad of 7 Saiyans were laying on the ground lifeless. What was strange about the bodies were that none of them had any fatal wounds.

"How in the hell did these bastards die? None of them have any fatal wounds, and it doesn't look like any of them were poisoned." Tora stated.

Bardock frowned at the news. Something wasn't right and his gut was telling him to stay on guard.

"Alright listen up. Borgos, Fasha, and Tora I want you all to stay together and check around the village. If you see any Otsutsukians I want you to take them for questioning, and if they refuse then you have my permission to eliminate." Bardock commanded.

"Yes sir!" The all said before leaving.

"Shegush, you and me will check out the opposite side of where they're checking." Bardock told him.

"Got it boss."

**With Tora and his team**

After 20 minutes of searching, the group found nothing, but abandoned homes and empty streets.

"Tch, look we're wasting time now. I think its time to head back and regroup with the captain. There's nothing here, the whole place must be abandoned." Fasha suggested.

"Yeah, Fasha's right Tora. We should go back now." Borgos agreed.

Tora gave both of them the look, knowing the real reason why they wanted to head back.

"You guys just want to go and rest some more huh."

"Well that's not the number one reason why, but I'll admit it; it is a very big reason." Fasha said sheepishly.

"Yeah, and I'm kind of hungry right now." Borgos admitted with a load growl coming from his big stomach.

Tora sighed with a look of amusement and shook his head.

"What am I gonna do with you guys. Fine let's head back and report to Bardock." He simply said while shaking his head.

"Alright, I finally get to eat something after all this fighting we've been through." Borgos said excitedly.

"Couldn't agree more." Fasha said with a big smile.

As they were about to head back, a mysterious force blew both Tora and Borgos away.

"What the fuck!" Fasha screamed before a red glowing fishing line started to wrap around her entire body.

"Well aren't you all a bit too relaxed. Lowering your guards like that will get you killed like the animals you are." Said a male voice.

Fasha looked at the man in front of her. He was an Otsutsukian standing at 5'11 tall, had pale skin, greyish-blue unkempt spikey hair that was tied up into a ponytail. The newcomer also had brown horns that grows from the back of his head, and wraps around all the way to his forehead, leaving only a small gap in between. What was most surprising by the man's feature, was his red **Rinnegan** eyes that also had 6 tomoes in the rings of it. The man was wearing a long sleeved, light colored suit with a sectioned apron over it and along with a sash. On his right hand, he carried a red glowing fishing rod which was the weapon he used to attack the female Saiyan.

"Who the hell are you!" Said his female capture.

The man gave her a big smirk and then proceeded to bow to her.

"Excuse me for my rude manners. My name is Urashiki, and I am probably the one you Saiyans are all looking for."

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Fasha demanded.

The unnamed man gave her a thoughtful expression as if he was considering her demand.

"Nah, I don't think I will. I make sure to put all my pets on a leash when I take them outside." He trolled.

"Tch, you really think something like this will hold me down? Well think again asshole!" She replied.

Fasha then increased her power and tried to rip the line open by using her arms. The line began to stretch and was losing it's grip on her, until the newcomer decided to end her escape.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so."

Urashiki used lightning chakra that ran through his fishing line and electrocuted Fasha with thousands of volts of electricity.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Fasha screamed in agony.

The amount of electricity going through her body was excruciatingly painful. After a few more seconds, she lost consciousness and fell limp. Urashiki then stopped his attack and let her body drop to the floor. He was about to walk up to her body and end her life when he was suddenly attacked by the other two Saiyans.

Both Tora and Borgos immediately attacked from both sides, and sent a powerful punch to Urashiki that sent him flying onto an abandoned house.

"Borgos, go check on Fasha's condition and take her back to our Rondevu point. I'll handle this guy for now!" Tora ordered.

Borgos nodded at him and went to where Fasha was laying at. He immediately picked her smoked body and took off flying, leaving Tora to deal with Urashiki by himself. Urashiki then emerged from the abandoned house and whipped the blood off his lip.

"Damn, you Saiyans really pack a punch. But tell me something. Why have you come to my planet and why are you slaughtering half my people?" Urashiki asked his opponent.

Tora raised an eyebrow at his question.

"How did you know we we're only killing half the people?" He replyed back with a question of his own.

Urashiki smirked at him before answering.

"The other Saiyans that I've fought and killed gave me that information. Unfortunately, they didn't have the full reasoning behind the attack."

Tora was shocked that one of their own would tell an enemy about the plan.

"What are you saying? They actually told you about our plan willingly?" Tora asked.

"Well...not exactly." Urashiki said slyly.

Tora frowned at his opponent's response.

"What the hell do you mean by 'not exactly'?" He questioned again.

Urashiki shook his finger at Tora and laughed at how mad he was getting.

"Like I would ever tell you that." Urashiki said, amused at his enemies anger.

"Fine! I'll make you talk then you bastard!"

Tora flew straight at Urashiki, getting ready to give him another punch, but this time he was aiming for the kill. Seeing his opponent rush at him, Urashiki quickly stretched out his right arm.

"**All Mighty Push**!"

The same invisible force that Tora got hit from before sent him flying back and hitting the ground, creating a small crater due to the impact. Just as he was about to get up, Urashiki launched a giant fireball at him. Tora instinctively dodged the flames by flying to his left side. He then fired several yellow Ki blasts at Urashiki, which Urashiki managed to evade by quickly levitating upwards. Tora then flew straight at Urashiki to try and engage once more. Urashiki smirked, thinking that the 'foolish Saiyan' wouldn't learn from before and raised his left arm at Tora, preparing to use his attack again. Right when Urashiki was about to launch his attack, Tora immediately used the **Flash step Technique **that Bardock taught him, and appeared behind Urashiki, and then gave him a thunderous right hook, which sent the Otsutsukian straight to the ground. Tora fired another round of Ki blasts towards the Otsutsukian, creating small explosions and a large dust cloud covering the area he fired on. A few moments later, Tora descended back to the ground to get a better look if he killed his opponent, or not.

"Did I get him?" He questioned himself.

Not a second later, a bloody Urashiki came rushing out of the dust and was headed straight towards Tora. The Saiyan warrior prepared himself and was about to engage the Otsutsukian when a black portal suddenly appeared infront of Urashiki, and he disappeared from his sight. Confused at to what just happened, the Saiyan started looking around to see if he had escaped somewhere, not noticing the same black portal appear from behind him. Urashiki came out of the portal and used his red glowing fishing rod to hit Tora in the left side of his face, blind sighting him. Urashiki then combined his attack with several more hits to Tora's face, and then ended it with a powerful kick to the abdominal that put Tora down to the ground. Urashiki used his fishing line to wrap around Tora, similar to what he did to the other female Saiyan and used lightning chakra to electrocute him.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Tora screamed.

"Not so tough are you now are you? You damn animal!" Urashiki taunted.

He kept his attack going for a little longer, completely enjoying the suffering that the Saiyan was experiencing, before finally stopping. Tora was now breathing heavily and couldn't find the strength to escape from the Otsutsukian's fishing line.

"Now then. Let's see what information you have inside that thick head of yours." Urashiki said while walking towards Tora's downed form.

He place his hand on top of the Saiyan's head and used the **Human Paths** ability to read his mind. Tora couldn't move a muscle, in fact he couldn't even think anymore. His entire body felt numb and it felt like something was forcefully touching his very soul.

"So this Thanos person really is responsible for the attack on my home planet. And he's already killed off the rest of the royal family, with me being the last remaining." Urashiki stated, not happy with what he discovered.

Urashiki was about to yank the Saiyans soul out, but was interrupted when a ki blast hit him square on the chest, blasting him away from Tora.

"Get away from him you bastard!" Bardock screamed at Urashiki.

Both Bardock and Shegush landed right next to Tora to check on his condition.

"You alright man?" Shegush asked.

"No...I'm not actually. That guy...he did something to me...fuck...I can't move." Tora struggled to say.

"Relax and save your energy for later. I'll take care of this and then we'll head back to meet with the others." He reassured Tora.

"Shegush take Tora and go back with the others. I'll deal with this bastard myself."

Shegush was about to retort until he saw the look on Bardock's face. He was angry. Very angry. Shegush almost felt bad to whoever was responsible of making his captain feel like this.

Almost.

"Understood. Come on Tora, let's get the hell out of here."

"Be careful Bardock. This guy... he's full of tricks with that damn **Rinnegan **of his." Tora warned him.

Bardock began walking forward to face the one responsible for attacking his team.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He reassured.

"Kill that son of a bitch for me alright. See you soon." Shegush said before taking off with Tora on his back.

Urashiki stood back up, clearly not happy about someone interfering. He clenched his chest after feeling an intense pain in the area. The blast that Bardock gave him was something he couldn't keep on taking for much longer. He still hadn't fully recovered from the last fight against the group from before.

'I can't keep fighting these Saiyans alone, or else I won't live to see tomorrow. I need to escape.' Urashiki thought to himself.

Urashiki quickly created a portal to try and escape, but Bardock reacted quicker than the Otsutsukian thought he would, and sent a barrage of ki blasts; preventing Urashiki from escaping. Urashiki growled in annoyance at the Saiyan. Not giving up, Urashiki then created another portal but was met with the same result as before. Bardock wasn't going to allow him to escape unless Urashiki deals with him first.

"What? Leaving so soon? We haven't even started our fight yet, and you already wanna start running. What a cowardice act from the last remaining member of the royal family." Bardock taunted.

"SHUT UP YOU DOG! How dare you speak to me like that you insolent fool! I'll make you regret calling me a coward!" Urashiki exclaimed.

"Bring it on then."

With a loud screech, Urashiki rushed straight at Bardock ready to strike him with his fishing rod. Bardock however was effortlessly dodging all of his strikes.

"Stop dodging me and fight back you animal!"

"Ok fine, but you asked for it." Bardock said.

Instead of dodging this time, Bardock decided to grap Urashiki's fishing rod and then give Urashiki a strong left hook, forcing Urashiki to let go of his weapon. Bardock then used Urashiki's own weapon to send several strikes at him, and then finally ending it with a powerful spinning kick to the face sending him flying several meters away. Bardock then shattered the weapon and flew towards Urashiki. Urashiki saw him coming and immediately used his **Rinnegan **to send medium sized boulders at the Saiyan. Bardock made quick work of those boulders by smashing them all with his fists. Seeing his attack fail, Urashiki then launched a large fire ball at Bardock, in which the Saiyan bulldozed straight through.

"What the-!" Was all Urashiki had time to say before Bardock came up to him and ripped his right eye out of it's socket.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!"

The pain of losing his eye was excruciating for Urashiki. Bardock continued his assault on the Otsutsukian by relentlessly giving him left and right hooks to his face, and then kicked Urashiki square on the chin sending him flying up in the air. Bardock quickly cought up with him and gave Urashiki a devastating spin kick to the abdominal which sent the Otsutsukian crashing down. Bloodied and beaten, Urashiki tried to get back up, but unfortunately his body was refusing to cooperate. The Otsutsukian began to cough out blood, and he could feel the extreme pain flowing through his entire body.

"Hey buddy, over here!"

Urashiki looked up to see where Bardock was. He was floating a few meters above him and was holding a white-bluish energy sphere in his right hand. Urashiki widened his eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

"I want you to remember who was responsible for your death! My name is Bardock, proud member of the great Saiyan army, captain of team 141, and the man who murdered the last Otsutsukian royal family member! Take this! **Spirit Cannon**!" Bardock shouted before firing his attack.

Urashiki didn't move. He watched as the attack came closer and closer towards him. A smile formed on his face. He accepted his death.

**Boom!!!**

Bardock's attack completely disintegrated Urashiki's body, leaving nothing but some remains of his clothes. Satisfied with his work, Bardock left to regroup with his team.

**Back In The Capitol (15 Minutes Later)**

"Lord Vegeta. We just got word that the last remaining royal family member, Urashiki Otsutsuki has been eliminated by team 141. Captain Bardock has confirmed the kill." A Saiyan officer reported to the King of all Saiyans.

King Vegeta the Fifth, was a tall man standing at 6'3. He had a slim muscular figure, tall black spikey hair that went upwards and had a prominent widow's peak. King Vegeta also had a black goatee beard, black eyes, and thick black eyebrows. The Saiyan king wore regular Saiyan armor, with the only difference being that he had on the Royal family crest on the left side, and had on a red cape. Underneath his armor he wore a dark blue long sleeved undersuit and dark blue boots.

King Vegeta was currently overlooking his men gathering up every civilian Otsutsukian survivor, and separating them into two large groups.

"Good, Thanos will be pleased by this. I will inform Thanos myself."

**At The Palace**

Thanos was currently standing in front the the palace entrance with the Scepter still in his hand. He was watching Ebony finish organizing two large groups of Otsutsukian civilians. The frightened civilians had to pick a side with the choices being on the left group, or the right.

"Pick a side everyone. Let your instincts decide what your fate will be. Death...or salvation." Ebony spoke to the scrambling and scared Otsutsukians.

After the Saiyans finished organizing the two groups. Ebony turned to Thanos and asked which side did he want gone. Thanos motioned his hand towards the left, and Ebony wordlessly nodded. Ebony slowly walked in the middle of both groups and gave out his speech.

"Hear me, and rejoice. Today may be your last, but it will also be your greatest. You all, have had the privilege of being saved by the 'Great Titan'. You may think what we are doing to you all is suffering. No...it is salvation. The universal scale, tips towards balance because of your sacrifices. Smile, for even in death, you have all become children of Thanos."

Ebony stopped walking and motioned which side would die to his Saiyan soldiers.

"Now then. Prepare to meet your maker."

That was when the Saiyans fired their attacks on the crying civilians. Loud terrifying screams could be heard all throughout the Capitol from both sides. One side cried for their lives, and the other cried as they watched their friends and family members be slaughtered right in front of them.

Thanos watched the massacre unfold. Truthfully, he never enjoyed watching this part, and if he could find any other way to do this, then he would. But the work must be done, no matter the pain he would cause, for the sake of the universe. Thanos saw King Vegeta walk up to him, and the King kneeled in front of him.

"Do you have something to report to me Vegeta?"

"Yes my lord, I do. We have just received word that Urashiki Otsutsuki has been eliminated. He was the last remaining royal family member left, that was on our kill list."

"Excellant work. The agreement that I made with Jinshiki has now been completed. All that's left now is to finish balancing this planet and then we can leave."

Thanos then motioned for Ebony to come to him.

"Yes sire?"

"Ebony, I'm heading back to the ship and I'm leaving you in charge of finishing up. Make sure Frieza doesn't over do it like he did last time on Archeopia."

"Understood sire. I'll keep a close eye on him." Ebony promised.

Thanos turned back to look at the Saiyan king.

"One more thing before I go. What is the latest report on the search for '**The Orb**'?" He asked the king.

King Vegeta wasn't prepared to be asked that question, and hesitated before answering him.

"Unfortunately, we haven't found anything as of yet, but I will double our efforts and increase the number of search parties after we're finished with this planet. We'll start by searching through the Andromeda galaxy."

Thanos was disappointed by the news, but nevertheless accepted it. For almost a thousand years, he's been searching for these stones ever since he first learned of their existence. As of right now, Thanos was content of finding one of them, and would be patient in finding the next.

"See to it that it gets done. I will grant you more ships to help you in the search. For now though, I want you follow Ebony's orders and continue with the task at hand."

"Thank you my lord. I will not disappoint you." The King bowed one last time before watching Thanos leave.

One of the circular spaceships arrived, and a blue light appeared on top of Thanos, transporting him on board the ship. It then took off heading towards the massive warship that they called '**The Sanctuary I****II**'. King Vegeta watched on with a dark smile on his face.

"Don't worry Thanos. When my people find that stone, I'll make sure to give it too you** personally**." King Vegeta said to himself while chuckling quietly in a dark manner.

**End Of ****Rough Draft.**

**Thank you for reading my story and please review.**


End file.
